a tale of sea and land
by suns and stars
Summary: formally tilted a day above the sea spoilers for all three little mermaid movies a look into the under sea kingdom and the royal family of Atlantica. from a horrifying ordeal involving Athena. To Ariel's reunion with the young human she met at the age of 5
1. a day above the sea

Started it on the 25/12/2008

**Note: **(1)Athena did not die. (2) Ariel and her sisters ages in the story Attina age 11 Alana age 10 Adella age 9 Aquata age 8 Arista age 7 Andrina age 6 Ariel age 5.

**Title:**a day above the sea

**Author: **suns and stars

**Pairings: **Athena/ Triton

**Genre: **Family

**Warnings: **spoilers for the little mermaid three

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I don' own the little mermaid Disney does and I do not own any of the songs in the story either there from the movie the little mermaid 3

**Intro:** Triton and his wife Athena take their seven daughters up to the surface

* * *

Ariel the youngest of King Triton and Queen Athena's daughters woke to a calm morning she looked around the room to find she was the only one in the bedroom she shared, with her six older sisters.

Therefore, Ariel pulled back the covers swam out of bed before swimming out of the room and down to the dining hall where she found her family sitting down to breakfast her father king Triton sat at the head of the table.

While her mother sat on the right side of her father and beside her mother sat her sisters Alana Andrea and Aquata and across from them sat Arista Adella and Attina.

"Good Morning Ariel" said Athena.

"Morning Ariel" said her sisters.

Ariel smiled before she swam over and sat in her seat they talk while they ate there meal afterwards Athena took her daughters to go wash up. Once that was done, she swam them back to the dining hall where Triton waited.

Alright girls are you ready to go?" asked Triton.

"Go where daddy?" asked Ariel.

Triton smiled.

"Your mother and I will be taking you all to the surface," said Triton.

"Yay" said the girls.

"Well come along now" said Athena.

Then they all swam out of the palace and up to the surface to a lagoon where they found some of the merfolk sitting on rocks playing music Triton sat on a flat rock.

While Athena pulled herself, up onto the same rock and sat next to her husband. They watch as their daughters played in the water Ariel swam over to a mermaid sitting on a rock playing the harp.

"Hello Princess Ariel" said Selena a mermaid with blond hair and blue tail.

Ariel smiled Ariel then tried to climb onto the rock "here dear let me help," said Selena she glanced up at the king and Queen first.

They nodded and Selena smiled before reaching in and picking Ariel up out of the water then sat the young princess in her lap Ariel kept looking at the harp "do you like it Princess?" asked, Selena.

Ariel nodded.

"Go ahead young one have ago," said Selena.

Ariel reach out her tiny hand then ran her fingers along the strings of the harp and it made a sound Ariel giggled Selena smiled then picked up the harp again and began playing it.

Ariel smiled back at Selena as she sat there and listened to the music that was surrounding the lagoon Ariel was having fun listening to the music meanwhile Triton was in the water playing with his other daughters.

When suddenly dark clouds began covering the sky and a ship appeared and it was heading for them Athena gasp then looked to her husband

"GO" yelled Triton as he grabbed Adella Aquata and Arista into his arms.

Alana and Andrina dived off the rocks and into the water the rest of the merfolk dived back into the water as the humans began throwing hooks and picking up the music interments Selena dropped her harp grabbed Ariel and dived back into the water.

Athena looked back at the ship then tuned her head and gasped Attina tail was court in between two rocks Athena pushed them apart and freed her daughter after that Attina dived back into the water and swam straight to her father.

"Ariel, Ariel" called Triton.

"She's here your majesty" said Selena as she swam over to him with Ariel in her arms "thank you" said Triton as he took his daughter from Selena's arms.

"Father" said Attina as she swam over to him.

Triton tuned to see his daughter but not his wife Attina where's your mother?" asked Triton "she's still up there," said Attina Triton look up and saw his wife swim to the surface.

"Athena" called Triton.

Athena had reached the surface then swam over to get the music box Triton tried calling her again.

"Athena"

But it was no use she didn't hear him he then turned back to Selena and handed Ariel back to her "please take my daughters back to the palace" said Triton.

"Of cause come along girls," said Selena.

Then she and the Princesses swam off back to the palace while Triton swam up to the surface he saw his wife clutching the music box to her chest she was stuck between some rocks and the oncoming ship.

Athena gasped and her eyes widened as she saw the ship coming closer Triton saw it to.

"NO! ATHENA" Yelled Triton he then lifted his Triton up out of the water and aimed it at the ship.

Athena saw the ship heading towards her then suddenly she was blinded by a flash of light the ship was destroyed and the humans were dead but part of the ship hit Athena in the head and she fell back on to the rocks behind her.

After it was over Triton saw Athena, laying on her back her upper body, lay on the rocks, her eyes were closed but she still had the music box in her hand he swam over and lifted her up into his arms.

"You'll be alright my dear it's over," whispered Triton.

"He then swam back to palace and got a doctor to look at her 2 hours later Athena awoke in her and Triton's bed to the sound of her music box playing endless sky.

Athena looked to the door when she heard it open only to find her husband swim in to the room and over to the bed.

"How are you feeling my dear?" asked Triton.

Athena smiled.

"My head feels sore but other than that I'm fine," said Athena.

She then tried to sit up but felt dizzy and put a hand to her forehead.

"Easy darling lay back down" said Triton.

Athena lay back down on the bed and Triton sat next to her "Triton what happened?" asked Athena.

"What do you mean sweetie?" asked Triton.

"Well the last thing I remember is a bright flash of light then nothing" said Athena.

"Uh well I left the girls with a mermaid named Selena then swam up after you I saw the ship heading for you so I got my Triton out and shot it at the ship the ship broke apart and the humans died and a piece of the ship hit you" said Triton.

Athena looked surprised at first then smiled.

"I love you Triton," said Athena.

"I love you Athena," said Triton.

Triton then leant over and kissed his wife they only pulled away when they heard knocking on the door.

"Enter" said Triton.

The door opened and Selena swam in with the seven princesses Attina held Ariel's hand "your majesty their royal highnesses wished to see the Queen" said Selena "thank you Selena that will be all" said Triton.

Selena bowed and swam back out closing the door behind her meanwhile back in the royal bedroom the girls swam over and sat on the bed Ariel swam up and sat between her mother and father.

"Mummy, are you ok?" asked 5-year-old Ariel as she reached up and touched the bandage around her mother's head.

"Yes I'm fine Ariel," said Athena.

"That's good mother we were worried about you," said Alana.

"Oh sweetie I didn't mean to worry you or any of you," said Athena as she looked at her second eldest daughter and then at her other daughters. "Come on girls it's getting late go wash up for dinner and your mother and I will be there soon." Said Triton

"Ok father" said Attina she then picked Ariel up afterwards she and her sisters swam out they all swam to the wash room and wash up for dinner once that was finished Attina took her sisters to the dining hall and they all sat down.

"They didn't have to wait long for their parents because a short time later their mother swam in with the help of their father "hello girls" said Athena and Triton "evening mother father said Attina.

Triton helped Athena over to the table and helped her to sit down after that he sat in his own seat, drawing there meal Ariel looked up "daddy could we go for a swim on the surface tomorrow if mummy is feeling ok?" asked Ariel.

"We shall see my little darling," said Triton.

Just after they finished dinner, Athena swam back with her daughters to their bedroom while the girls all sat in their beds Athena sat on the window then she began singing them their bedtime song called endless sky.

**Oh, the waves roll low**

**And the waves roll high**

**And so it goes**

**Under the bright blue**

**Endless Sky**

**Waves try to measure**

**The days that we treasure**

**Wave hello**

**And wave goodbye**

When Athena finished singing the song, Athena stood up and swam over to each of the beds tucking her daughters in she swam to the door and looked back at her children "goodnight my little Angels" whispered Athena.

With that said Athena swam out of the room and down to her and Triton's bedroom, when she came to the royal bedroom Athena opened the door only to find her husband sitting up in bed reading a book.

"Hello Triton" said Athena.

Triton looked up as he heard his wife's voice he smiled and watched as Athena swam into the room closed the door then swam over and got into bed Triton set the book aside, wrapped, and arm around his wife's shoulders.

Athena rested her head on her husband's chest and closed her eyes Triton then closed his eyes and they both fell asleep but drawing the night an underwater storm blew through Atlantica.

Ariel was sleeping peacefully until she felt the room shake she woke with a start and looked around, her sisters were all sleeping Ariel looked out and saw how dark and ruff the sea was her eyes widened as she felt the room shake again.

Ariel climbed out of bed.

She then hurriedly swam out of the room and down to her parents room when she got there she began franticly knocking on the door Triton and Athena woke up as they heard someone rapidly knocking on the door.

"Come in" said Athena.

The door opened and they saw their youngest daughter standing there shaking and with a scared look on her face "what's wrong Ariel?" asked Triton Ariel didn't say anything all she did was stand there.

That is until water crashed onto the side of the palace making the room shake and water spay in though the open window making Ariel jump her parents saw this and Athena held out her arms.

Ariel swam over and Athena picked Ariel up and sat her on her lap she then wrapped her arms around Ariel while Triton slid out of bed to go and close the window he then came back and got into bed.

"Ariel honey, what's wrong?" asked Athena.

"Storms scary" said little Ariel.

"Oh don't be freighted my little mermaid" said Triton as he push back a lock of her hair _she looks so much like Athena_ thought Triton after that Athena placed Ariel between herself and her husband

They all snuggled under the blankets with Ariel curling herself in her father arms in the morning the sea was calm as is always is after a storm Andrea woke and starched she sat up she looked around and saw her sisters sleeping her eyes fell on the last bed.

Ariel's, bed.

No one was sleeping there Andrea rushed over to the bed to find it empty she looked franticly around the room for her younger sister "Ariel, Ariel, Ariel where are you" called Andrina.

Her sisters woke to her calling their youngest sister's name "Andrea what is it?" asked Attina as she swam over to her younger sister tears began falling down the girls face Attina put her arm around her sister.

"Ariel… is gone," cried Andrea.

Her sisters gasped.

Attina looked at Alana the second eldest of them "go tell father" Alana nodded and swam out of the bedroom she swam down the hall, "father, father" called Alana, the bedroom door to Athena and Triton's' room opened.

Triton swam out and looked at his second eldest daughter "Alana my child what is it?" asked Triton as he swam over to her Alana looked up at her father, "father Ariel's missing" said Alana.

Triton smiled "do not worry yourself Alana my child your sister is fine" said Triton as he opened the door "have a look for yourself" said Triton Alana stuck her head into her mother and father's bedroom.

Alana sighed there curled up asleep on her parents bed next to her mother was her baby sister "she woke up and came to us because she was scared of the storm you can go back and tell your sisters that Ariel is with us" said Triton.

Alana nodded and hugged her father and swam back to the bedroom and to her sisters when Alana swam into her room her sister crowed around her "what did father say when you told him?" asked Attina.

"No one needs to worry Ariel is with mother and father she woke drawing the night and went to them because of the storm," said Alana her sisters sighed in relief then they all got ready for the day.

Afterwards Attina took them all to the dining hall they each sat in their seats and waited for their mother and father as well as their baby sister 5 minutes later, in swam their parents and sister.

"Morning mother father Ariel" said Aquata.

"Good morning Aquata "said Triton and Athena.

Morning sis" said Ariel.

All three took their seats "how are you feeling mother?" asked Adella.

"I'm fine darling," said Athena.

"Daddy can we go for a swim on the reef?" asked Arista.

Triton turned to his wife "Athena dear are you up to going for a swim on the reef?" asked Triton "not at the moment but you go on ahead and take them to the reef I'll just stay here and rest up" said Athena.

"Alright girls we'll go to the reef," said Triton.

The girls cheered.

Afterwards they began eating when finished Attina took Ariel and her sisters to wash up while their father escorted their mother back to the bedroom Triton helped his wife into bed and tucked her in.

Triton brushed Athena's fringe out of her eyes he kissed her forehead and left the room when he swam out of the room he swam down the hall and saw his seven daughters swimming up to him.

Shall we get going then? Asked Triton the girls nodded excitedly Triton laughed alright then let us go," said Triton as he picked up Ariel in his right arm and held Andrina hand with the other.

His five other daughters followed behind him.

They swam out of the palace and up to the surface when they broke though the sun shone down on them and not too far away, there was a palace "ok girl go have fun BUT stay close and no wondering off" said Triton "yes father said Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina.

"Yes daddy" said Ariel.

The sister went off to play tag while Ariel went off to play by some rocks the rocks were close to the shore Ariel pulled herself up on them and lay down meanwhile a young family walked along the beach a little boy no older than ten held his mother's hand and looked out at the sea.

When he looks towards the rocks he saw Ariel the boy began pointing and saying "mum, mum look I see a mermaid" Ariel looked up and saw the boy pointing to her she slipped off the rocks and hid beside it the rock was blocking the family from seeing the little mermaid.

The mother looked up but saw nothing "there's no one out there sweetie," said the mother the boy let go of his mother's hand and ran off "don't go too far" called the father the boy ran off to where the rocks were and to the water where he found Ariel huddled near to the rock.

"Hello what's your name?" asked the boy.

"Princess Ariel" said Ariel.

"I'm Prince Eric nice to meet you," said Eric.

Ariel smiled shyly at the boy "want to play with me Eric?" asked Ariel shyly Eric smiled "sure ok" said Eric "say Ariel are you really a mermaid?" asked Eric the little mermaid nodded.

"See" said Ariel as she lifted her tail out of the water Eric laughed; "I see," said Eric they played together until they heard their parents calling them Eric looked back at the beach when he heard his parents calling him.

"Eric it's late time to come in now" called his mother

"I have to go now Ariel," said Eric.

They then heard a booming voice from the sea "Ariel time to go home" called King Triton Ariel looked from the sea to her new friend "daddy's calling me I have to go now" said Ariel.

Eric made his way back to the beach while Ariel swam back to her family they both stopped half way turned back and waved before going back to their family

REVIEW if you want more

finished it on the 10/3/2009

**Page **8


	2. Rebellious little mermaid

Started it on 18/4/2009

**Suns and stars**: YAHOO after 5 years the SECOND chapter is here I am extremely sorry for the long wait I had forgotten that I even had this plus life and working on other stories got in the way. I Promise I will not leave you guys hanging this long EVER again I may leave it for a few more months while working out other chapters or other stories but I Promise it will NOT be 5 years before I update again.

**Note: **(1)11 years later (takes place in the little mermaid the 1st movie) Attina age 22 Alana age 21 Adella age 20 Aquata age 19 Arista age 18 Andria age 17 Ariel age 16. (2) I am changing the words to the song just a bit to fit into the story. Whenever merfolk are on land, their tails turn into legs I got that idea after I watched the movie splash. In this story the top part of their tail becomes a skirt or paints when there out of the water

**Title:**Rebellious little mermaid

**Author: **suns and stars

**Pairings: **Athena/ Triton

**Genre: **Family/ adventure

**Warnings: **none

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I don' own the movie Disney does

**Intro **Ariel now 16 years old is a rebellious little mermaid, she never shows up for the concert for her mother hides human things in a grotto and goes against her father's rules, about visiting the surface

* * *

11 years have gone by Eric's parents had died in a storm when he was 16. Prince Eric was now a 21-year-old young man, Eric was out on his ship with his crew his dog Max and Grimsby his butler. Eric stood at the very front of the ship "the salty sea air the wind blowing your face a perfect day to be at sea" said Eric.

Strong winds and a calming sea, King Triton must be in a friendly type mood" said a sailor Eric smiled "that he must be" said Eric "King Triton and merpeople do not exists Eric" said Grimsby . "You and my parents have been telling me that for 11 years ever since I told you and my parents I saw and spoke to a mermaid "said Eric.

Eric then turns to look out at the sea thinking about Ariel after all he had not seen her since the day he met her and he missed her a lot Eric sighed and looked out at the horizon and as a tear slipped out of his eye and rolled down his cheek.

"Ariel Oh I miss you so much," whispered Eric.

While deep below the ship merpeople, from all over, the seven seas were gathering to one place, the kingdom of Atlantica, when everyone arrived they gathered in the great hall just then a little seahorse came out with some trumpets.

The trumpets sound then the sea-horse coughed before saying presenting their majesties King Triton and Queen Athena just then they came out in a sea shell cart being pulled by three dolphins King Triton held the rain the sea-horse then spoke one last time.

"Presenting the royal court composer Horatio the lonious Ignacious Crustaceous Sebastian," Sebastian came out riding in a Corel shell pulled by two goldfish he waved to the crowd and rode up beside the King and Queen.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance Sebastian," said Queen Athena Sebastian laughed "your Majesty I will make this a performance you will never forget your daughters will be the talk of the kingdom after this" said Sebastian.

"Yes especially my little Ariel," said King Triton "yes she has the most beautiful voice" said Sebastian he then turns to go and get the band ready while softly saying "if only she would show up for rehashes once in a while."

When Sebastian got to where the band was he hoped out of the coral shell then got the music sheets out and sat them on the stand he picked up the conducting wand and the band started to play the bubble Curtains parted showing three shells.

They each opened showing two of each of the King and Queen's elder daughters they began singing.

**Ah, we are the daughters of Triton and Athena  
Great Parents who loves us and named us well  
Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella, Alana  
And then there is the youngest in her musical début  
Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you  
To sing a song Sebastian wrote, her voice is like a bell  
She's our sister, Ari….**

The sisters and the crowd gasped cause when Ariel's shell opened she was not there Sebastian bit his claw then looked back at the King and Queen, Athena had a hand over her mouth in shock, Triton on the other hand was enraged his Triton glowed as he yelled

"ARIEL."

Miles away in dark waters saw a young red-haired green tail mermaid who was with a yellow fish with blue stripes, they were swimming through the dark waters, the mermaid and fish were princess Ariel youngest daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena and her best friend Flounder.

Ariel looks through the murky waters and sees a sunken ship, "Ariel wait, up" called Flounder Ariel turned and said "Flounder hurry up" "you now I can't swim that fast" Flounder wind.

"Look there it is" said Ariel as she pointed to the sunken ship.

"Uh yeah its great now let's get out of here," said Flounder nervously.

"You're not getting cold fins now are you" said Ariel as she grabbed his tail and swam towards the sunken ship Flounder wiggled out of her grip and turned saying "me scared noway " but Ariel was too far ahead to hear him. When Flounder saw how far Ariel was he swam on ahead, to catch up with her "do we really have to do this?" asked Flounder as they stopped were the window was "fine stay out here if you want but I'm going in" said Ariel she then swam through the window.

Ariel was swimming though the ruins of the ship then swam to the next level when she did not find anything on the bottom level Ariel swam to the next level she looked around before something court her eye. Ariel swam closer to inspect it what she found was a silver fork, she turned it over and looked at it wondering what it could be after a while she put it in her orange bag that hung on her shoulder.

Ariel began exploring more until she found a pipe she blew into it but all that came out was a bubble Ariel giggled and put it in her bag along with the fork then Ariel heard Flounder's from the lower level.

Ariel, are you done yet?" asked Flounder.

Ariel sighed, "Alright I'm done" said Ariel.

Ariel then swam back down the lower level and saw Flounder waiting for her "come on let's go" said Ariel they then swam out of the round window "where are we going now Ariel?" asked Flounder.

"Where do you think" said Ariel she then nodded to the surface of the sea "what no Ariel you know your father has forbidden merpeople from going above the sea" said Flounder "I don't care I'm going" said Ariel.

She then swam up to the surface.

Eric was now back on land after being out on his ship for most of the morning, and was now walking along the beach with his dog Max, Eric just looked out at the sea as Ariel broke though the surface. Eric squinted his eyes as he saw something emerge from under the sea, he saw a young woman with red hair he then saw a green tail emerge out of the water _oh my god it's Ariel_ thought Eric. He then called out to her, "Ariel, Ariel," the mermaid heard someone calling her, looked around, but could not see anyone that is until she looks towards the shore and saw someone she had not seen in 11 years.

"ERIC" screamed Ariel.

Ariel then dived though the water until she got to the shore when he walked over to her Eric knelt beside her and was shocked to see her tail becoming legs and the top half of her tail become a green skirt. "Hey how are you Ariel?" asked Eric Ariel looks to her right and sees Eric she throws herself at Eric making him land on his back, Eric just hugged her tight to his chest "I'm alright" said Ariel as she pulled back.

Eric smiled and put a lock of Ariel's red hair behind her ear Ariel then spotted something in Eric's hand "hey Eric what's that in your hand?" asked Ariel "oh this it's called a flute when you blow into it and move your fingers it makes music" said Eric. "Here let me show you," said Eric he then began playing, however when Ariel heard the word music her eyes widened "music oh the concert. Oh my goodness my father's going to kill me," said Ariel.

Eric stopped playing and looked at her "what do you mean Ariel?" asked Eric "I'm sorry I have to go Eric" said Ariel as she grabbed her orange bag slung it back on her shoulder. "Thanks' anyway" said Ariel she quickly kissed his cheek before diving back into the water.

Her legs become a tail again she surfaced turned back and waved "thanks again" called Ariel "any time sweetheart" said Eric as he waved back after that Ariel dived under the water once again. As she was swimming she saw Flounder "what's wrong Ariel?" asked Flounder as she saw how fast the red-head princess was swimming "the concert was today" said Ariel as she and Flounder swam back to Atlantica as fast as they could.

"What it was today?" asked Flounder.

Ariel nodded

They swam as fast as they could but by the time they got back to the concert hall everyone was gone, "Ariel" she turned to find her older sisters behind her "what?" asked Ariel.

"Father, wants to speak with you he and mother, are in the throne room" said Aquata.

Ariel nodded and swam off to the throne room when she got there she saw her mother and her father "mother daddy you wanted to see me?" asked Ariel the rulers tuned and saw their youngest daughter.

"Yes, Ariel, come on in sweetie," said Athena.

"Ariel where were you, you knew the concert was on today so why did you miss it?" asked Triton "I'm sorry daddy really I 'am" said Ariel "oh I just don't know what we are going to do with you young lady" said Triton.

"I'm sorry daddy I just forgot," said Ariel "because you forgot the entire concert was ruined do you realise how much you mother was looking forward to this concert?" asked Triton. Ariel bit her lower lip and looked over at her mother "I'm sorry mother" whispered Ariel Flounder who was just outside swam in to defend his friend by saying" it was not her fault" both Athena and Triton looked at the blue and yellow fish

"Uh I mean we were exploring, later we were safe and then Eric was explaining…." Said Flounder "Eric" said Triton then he realised were his daughter had gone, nevertheless, Flounder, realised what he had said and covered his mouth with both his fins, before hiding behind Ariel.

Ariel looked over her shoulder at him with a not so happy look on her face "you went up to the surface didn't you" said Triton "nothing happened daddy I was safe really" said Ariel. Triton put his hand on his forehead and said, "Oh Ariel how many times must we go through this" Athena then swam over to Triton, and laid her hand upon his shoulder; Triton looked back and smiled at his wife.

"Go sit down darling" said Athena Triton sighed and sat on his throne Athena turned back to her daughter" "Ariel dear you know the reason your father doesn't like for the merfolk to go up to the surface" said Athena.

"Yeah and it's your fault just because you got hurt we all have to suffer for YOUR mistakes" said Ariel angrily, Athena was taken aback by her daughter's outburst Triton hoped off the throne while yelling "DON'T YOU TAKE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH YOUR MOTHER YOUNG LADY AS LONG AS YOU LIVE UNDER MY OCEAN YOU'LL OBEY MY RULES."

"But if you would just listen" Ariel pleaded.

"NOT ANOTHER WORD AND I AM NEVER, NEVER TO HEAR YOU GOING TO THE SURFACE OR YELLING AT YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT AGAIN IS THAT CLEAR" yelled Triton. Ariel left the throne room almost in tears.

"Do you think I was too hard on her?" asked Triton as he hugged is now crying wife "no sire if Ariel was my daughter I'd keep her under tight control no swimming off doing whatever she likes" said Sebastian, who had been in the room with them. "Your right she needs a supervisor and you Sebastian are just the crab to do it" said Triton.

"Yes sir," said Sebastian he bowed and swam out, "how in the seven seas did I get myself talked into this" said Sebastian he then looked outside and saw Ariel and Flounder, Flounder swam over to her. "Ariel here" said Flounder as he handed Ariel her bag Ariel took the bag from his mouth looked around to make sure no one was around put the bag on her shoulder and swam off with Flounder by her side.

"What is that girl up to now?" said Sebastian as he swam after them, the crab followed them through the water and saw that they were heading out of the kingdom they kept swimming until they came to a mountain. Sebastian stopped not that far from them and watched as Ariel looked around to make sure no one was near, before pulling a bolder covering the entrance to the mountain aside, and then she and flounder swam in. Sebastian swam as fast as he could and got through. However, his back legs were, caught as the bolder closed; he looked around hoping to find something to hold on to while he pulled himself free.

That is when he spotted some seaweed nearby he took a hold of it with his claws and PULLED he had pulled so hard that when he let go he was flunk into an hour class that was sitting on the cave floor.

Sebastian rubbed his head with his claw, after hitting it on the hourglass, he opened his eyes and gasped in surprise the cave was filled from top to bottom with human things, just then he heard talking, "Ariel are you ok?" asked Flounder. The crab covers his mouth immediately hoping they did not hear him gasp. He then walked closer to hear what, was being said, "I just don't understand daddy; I mean I know why he made the 'no merpeople aloud on the surface rule.' But why do we the merpeople have to be punish for what happened to my mother it's just not fair I don't see how such a world that makes wonderful thing could be bad" said Ariel as she twirled the fork around in her hand.

_I want more _Ariel thought before she began singing.

**Looking around my sanctuary **

**Everything in here is, me**

**I am the girl who wants everything.**

**The world above and the world below**

**Both Worlds with Treasures untold**

**How many wonders can the above world hold?**

**I look all around and I think**

**Sure, I have everything; however, I do not care?**

**It is no big deal**

**Nobody cares how I feel**

**They do not care that I want to be where the people are**

**Twirling and dancing' around up on the shore **

**To walking around on those - what do you call 'em, Oh yeah, feet!**

**I know with my fins I will never get too far**

**While Legs are required for jumping, dancing**

**Strolling along down a - what is that word again?**

**Street**

**Humans walk, they run they can stay all day in the sun**

**Wandering' free - wish I could be**

**One of them now**

**I would give up everything **

**Give up whom I am for a chance to live out of these waters, and up on dry land.**

**I bet you on land they understand and do not lecture their daughters**

**Proper young women I'm sick of swimming'**

**I am ready to stand**

**Ready to know what the people know**

**Ask 'em my questions and get some answers**

**Like what is a fire and why does it - what is the word?**

**Burn, When is it my turn**

**I would love, love to explore that world up above?**

**To be free of the sea**

**Wish I could be**

**Part of Eric's world **

Suddenly Ariel heard a crash and frighted she turned only to find Sebastian tangled in some of her human things, "Sebastian!" she cried out in horror at seeing the crab, "Ariel what are you…what is all this" he asked frustrated with what he had seen and what was going on. "Um…it's just my collation," said Ariel nervously as she fiddled with her hair.

Sebastian picked up a fishing hook and looked at it while saying with fake calmness, "oh I see your collation, IF YOUR PARENTS NEW ABOUT THIS PLACE," he screamed throwing the human stuff off him. Flounder swam up to him in a panic "you're not going to tell them are you." "Please Sebastian they would never understand and you know what daddy's like when it comes to humans so please do not tell them" Ariel pleaded with him.

"Alright Ariel" said Sebastian "let me take you home and get you something warm to drink he then took her hand in his claw. Suddenly the grotto got dark as something passed over it, "what in the seven seas" whispers Ariel as she swam out of the grotto and up to the surface to investigate what was making the dark shadow. Ariel breached the surface of the water and giggled as lights went off in the sky, the lights were coming from a ship.

Seconds later Sebastian emerged from the water saying "Ariel what are, you…" he then spotted the ship and jumped out of the water while exclaiming "Jumping jelly fish." Ariel giggled once again before diving though the water heading towards the ship with Sebastian calling out to her "Ariel please come back" as the water moved him and flounder further away from the little mermaid.

Ariel waded in the water the music from the ship calling to her like a siren song she swam up to the ship, pulled herself up out of the water, sat on the step ledge, and peaked inside, Ariel's eyes lit up humans were playing music and dancing. Suddenly Max Eric's dog lifted his nose and sniffed then he bounced over to where Ariel was.

Frightened Ariel quickly hid herself then slowly turned back Max stood there painting he licked her face just then someone whistled and called the dog's name "Max here boy' the dog pricked up his ears and scamper away. Ariel turned back to see who called the strange animal off her, she was surprised to see who it was.

_Eric_ the little mermaid thought she then rest her arms and watched as Eric played with the animal after a while she saw another human step forward and called for silence. "Silence, silence" said the human. "Now it is my privilege to present our esteemed Prince Eric with a very expansive and very LARGE birthday present," said the human. Eric just slapped the human on the back while saying "Grimsby you old beanpole you should not have" "I know…..Happy birthday Eric" said Grimsby then a sailor pulled the ribbing away and the covering fell away to reveal…..a statue of Eric himself."

Eric made a face and got very uncomfortable, "uh…um it's ….it, really something" said Eric looking at the statue while scratching the back of his head, "I designed it myself," said Grimsby "although I had hoped it would have been a wedding present." Eric shook his head Grimsby had tried to get the young prince to marry for quite some time but Eric already knew who he wanted to marry but of cause, there was just no possibility of that EVER happening.

Yet to please Grimsby Eric said "oh come on Grim don't start I said I'll marry when I find the right one" Eric then made his way over to the side of the ship, "AND when I find the right one it will hit me bam like lighting" said Eric. Suddenly thunder rumbled in the distance and the sea began getting rough and rain began pouring, on the edge of the ship Ariel looked out at the sea as did Eric.

"Daddy" Ariel whispered.

"King Triton" Eric replied

For the next few hours chorus insure the waves hit against the ship and rain pounded down around everyone, the sea was so rough it knocked Ariel off the side of the ship where she was perched. Ariel surfaced seconds, later, and watches helplessly as lighting stuck the mast of the ship the people began jumping from the now flaming ship.

Everyone luckily was able to make it into the lifeboats, however Eric who had just helped Grimsby into the boat, and turned when he heard barking, "MAX" Eric said in a panic when he saw the dog still on the ship, Eric dived off the lifeboat and into the ocean and swam back to the burning ship.

_Eric what are you doing _thought Ariel as she saw Eric swim back to the ship, after climbing back onto the ship seconds later the wood from the massed broke Eric jumped out-of-the-way and it crashed down to the deck bellow. He raced through the burning ship to the area where Max was, Max was barking in fear when Eric at to him. "Jump Max you can do it jump boy" said Eric as he held out his arms for the dog to jump into them.

Max looked around nervously before jumping into the arms of his owner, so with Max in his arms Eric race back to the side of the ship just before he could get off the ship the wood underneath his foot, gave way and his foot got stuck. Eric dropped Max into the ocean, before trying to free his foot, after unsuccessfully trying to free himself; Eric looked back and saw the fire from the broken mast heading a barrel of powder.

"Eric" Grimsby called while pulling Max onto the life boat, Eric looked back after hearing his name being called he looked at everyone, _goodbye _he thought and to everyone's horror the ship exploded "ERIC" Ariel screamed before diving then surfacing close to the ship's and searching the debris.

Finally, Ariel located him floating unconscious on part of the broken mast then she watched as he slipped from the mast and slipped under the water Ariel dived below and found Eric's unconscious body, she put an arm under him and swam to the surface. "Hang on Eric" Ariel whispered as she swam all the way to the shore of Eric kingdom, by the time they arrived it was becoming morning, as Ariel was pulling Eric and herself out of the ocean and on to the sand her tail began to transform into legs and top part of her tail became a skirt.

"Eric come on please don't be dead" said Ariel as she lay next to him and put a lock of his hair, behind his ear it was then she saw his chest rise and fall, "Ariel" said Eric as his hazy vision outlined Ariel's body shape, "yes Eric" said Ariel. Suddenly Ariel head turned when she heard barking, Ariel went to flee but Eric held her wrist, "its OK" suddenly some creature come running up and licked Eric, they then heard another voice, "Eric, Eric" just then an old man came into view, but stopped when he saw Ariel.

"It's OK Grim, this is Ariel she rescued me" said Eric as he slowly sat up, "how do you do miss" said Grim, the little mermaid just looked at him as if she didn't understand a word he said, only to move away when Grim began walking towards them. "Easy Grim that's far enough" said Eric as he saw Ariel's reaction to Grim coming towards them, Grimsby stopped then Eric turned to Ariel and took her hand, "Ariel don't be frightened he is a friend he helps me run my kingdom" said Eric give her hand a light squeeze.

Ariel turned back to the human, Grim gave the girl a kind smile, Ariel returned the smile with a shy one of her own, "Ariel" Eric called the little mermaid turned back to face her childhood friend. "Would you allow Grim to come closer to help me stand as I do not have the strength, Ariel nodded, Grim began walking towards them again, and assisted Eric, in standing, Grim then looked down at the girl, "what will you do now my dear?" asked Grim.

Ariel looked down at her hand fiddling in her lap, "I don't know" was, her quite answer, "I had a fight with my family so I don't really want to return home just yet," Grim and Eric shard a sad look "well why don't you stay with us" said Eric, Ariel perked up her eyes shining with happiness. "Well I guess that's a yes then" Eric laughed, Ariel just smiled, "come on then off we go" said Grim as he started to walk off, "Grim wait," said Eric, "what is the matter Eric?" asked Grim, "Ariel, her legs are not strong enough to walk," said Eric.

Grim's eyes widened, then looked at Ariel, "I will go get Carlotta to help you Miss, as I will not be able to help both yourself and Eric" Ariel nodded, he then walked over to the little mermaid and helped Eric to sit down, then turned away and left the young people. However Max stayed behind, "I have to make up a story as no one knows what you truly are, is that alright?" asked Eric, as Max came over and lay down next to Eric, "yes but what are you going to tell them?" asked Ariel.

Eric thought for a moment then an Idea came to him, "how about you have lived a sheltered life and have only been around your family which is why you are so shy," Ariel giggled, "Well that is true I have only been around my family and do live a sheltered life." Eric chuckled as he realized his made up story was in fact true, "but if they ask how I ended up here what are you going to say?" asked Ariel, "I'll tell them what you told Grim, "You had a fight with your family. I'll just add that you went for a swim after the fight when you spotted me and helped me to sure unknowing that you had brought me back to my kingdom, how's that sound?" asked Eric.

"Sounds good and it would explain why I'm dressed the way I am," said Ariel, Eric smiled and shook his head, "Max" Ariel said trying out the name, she heard Eric and the old man Grim call the creature, the dog lifts his head and looked at her. Eric was surprised by this he had not introduced Ariel to his pet, "you know his name?" asked Eric, Ariel smiled "I heard you call him Max twice" said Ariel.

"Really when?" asked Eric, "a few hours ago, you called him Max trying to get his attention unbeknown to you away from me " said Ariel, "then you called his name again when you found him aboard the burning ship." "I see," replied Eric, they sat quietly for a few more minutes before; they heard voices, "here they come" Eric informed Ariel, the girl became quiet and shy, Eric smiled and took her hand.

"Eric there you are dear we were all so worried about you Grim told us what had happened on the ship, but thank heavens you're alright" said Carlotta, Eric smiled "I'm alright Carlotta, thanks to Ariel here" said Eric. Carlotta looked at the girl, "oh dear, thank you for helping Eric," Ariel smiled Shyly at the woman, "Carlotta Ariel's shy she has lived a sheltered life with only her family a comfort and company so she may not talk much she will be staying with us for a while" Eric explained to Carlotta.

"Yes I know Eric Grim told me all about it now come let's get you all back to the palace and cleaned up," with that Carlotta walked over and assisted Ariel, standing on her new feet hurt the little mermaid and the pain showed on her face. "Lean on me dear" said Carlotta, Ariel gladly allowed the woman to hold her weight, meanwhile, Grimsby once again assisted Eric in standing up, together the maid and manservant helped the young pair back to the castle, they took it slow so Ariel could keep up, every step Ariel took, pained her, Eric looked at Ariel and saw the pain on her face, "Ariel darling if I could carry you I would" said Eric, Ariel gave him a smile but Eric saw the pain in the smile.

*****Eric's castle day 1**** **

It was night by the time they arrived at the castle, so Carlotta took Ariel to the bedroom that would be her's while staying at the castle, once inside Carlotta walked Ariel over to the bed and sat her down.

"There we go dearie now what would you like to where?" asked Carlotta as she opened the closet door showing the young mermaid all the lovely dresses, Ariel stood up and wobbled a bit however before she could fall, Carlotta reaches out and took her arm. "Careful my dear," Ariel smiled 'thank you," she quietly said, she then took her first true steps by herself, she made it to the closet and turn giving the maid a massive happy smile before turn back and looking through the dress until she found a nice pink gown.

Carlotta smiled, "very well" she took the gown out and hung it on the closet door before taking out a blue robe, "put this on while I get the water ready for your bath" with that Carlotta left taking the dress and heading out of the room to the bath chamber down the hall. In Ariel's room, the young mermaid changes from her sea shell bra and skirt then takes the robe and held it up studying the foreign garment, _how do humans wear this _thought Ariel, in the end she shrugged stood up and put it on.

When Carlotta entered Ariel's bedroom again she hid a smile and coughed trying to hide a chuckle, poor Ariel had put the robe on backwards and was trying to reach the sash to tie it together, "here my dear let me help" said Carlotta as she walked in and over to the struggling teen. Ariel looked up, "Carlotta can you tie this" asked a helpless Ariel, Carlotta instead took it off, what are you doing?" asked a confused Ariel, "I'm afraid dear you had it on backwards it goes like this" said Carlotta as she draped the robe over Ariel's shoulders, the little mermaid put her arms through the sleeves once more, than Carlotta tied the sash together.

"There all done now let's get you cleaned up" with that Carlotta walks Ariel out of her room and down the hall to the bath chamber, Carlotta opened the double doors then stepped aside, "wow" Ariel whispered as she walked slowly into the bath chamber and looked around, "it's over this way dear" said Carlotta, as she walks in and guides Ariel over to the round bathtub. Ariel was transfixed by the bubbles and water and became frighten _what if I sprout my tail in front of her I can't do this _thought a panicked Ariel, "Ariel are you alright?" asked Carlotta "yes" said Ariel after shaking her head to rid her of her fear and thoughts.

"Carlotta would you mind leaving for just a moment?" asked Ariel, Carlotta looked at her for a second then smiled, "of cause dear" so once Carlotta left Ariel slipped out of the robe and slipped into the bath tub immediately she lived her legs to see if her tail had returned and sighed when she only saw to legs_. It must be only salt water that returns my tail._ "Carlotta" Ariel called, the woman walked in, "yes my dear" Ariel smiled "just letting you know you can come back in" Carlotta nodded "I'll be with you in a moment I'm going to get your outfit washed for you."

"Thank you said Ariel.

So while Carlotta got Ariel's outfit washed Ariel was soaking in the bath, _I wonder what everyone is doing_ _now_ _Daddy's probable freaking out and mother is worrying herself to tears, my sisters well Attina it most likely trying to keep my other sisters together. _Ariel was brought out of her thoughts by Carlotta entering the bath chamber, Ariel smiles as the woman was over and helps her bathe, once bathed Carlotta helps Ariel from the tub then helps her dress.

Once dressed Carlotta escorts Ariel back to her room to finish getting ready, once in her room Carlotta walks Ariel over to the mirror above the fire-place, then stands behind her "how are your legs feeling dear?" asked Carlotta brushing Ariel long red hair. "Not as painful as this morning" replied Ariel, once done with Ariel's hair Carlotta walked to the closet and got out a pair of pink heels then walked over to Ariel and helped her slip into the heels, Ariel grimaces trying to walk in these foreign Thingamajiggers.

Luckily Carlotta was there to steady her, as she was wobbly on her feet, the two than left the room and walked out and the hall down the staircase then down another staircase then through the corridors. As they came closer to the dining hall, Ariel stopped and Carlotta had to gently pull her towards the doors, "come on honey don't be shy" said Carlotta, inside the dining hall, Grimsby and Eric turned to see Carlotta pulling Ariel to the dining hall.

Carlotta let go and Ariel stepped into the dining hall and walking up to Eric, the 21-year-old Prince, stood there with a stunned look on his face, while behind him Grimsby smiled and said "oh Eric isn't she a version." It was at that moment that Eric found his voice, "uh you look wonderful" Ariel ducked her head blushed and said "thank you," Grimsby stepped up and took Ariel by the shoulders "come, come you must be starving" he walked her to the table and sat her on Eric's right.

As he passed still star stuck by Ariel beauty, Eric pushed her chair in and sat at the head of the table, with Grimsby sitting across from Ariel, the young teen looked at everything on the table and spotted something silver with three points. Curious, Ariel picks it up twirling it in around using her thumb and index finger, this_ looks a bit like daddy's Trident, _Ariel thought looking at the strange object, Eric smiled, "it's called a fork you use the utensil to eat food with" Eric explained, he saw Grim look at him as he explained what she was holding, "Ariel does not use the same tool's we use to eat with" Eric told his manservant Grimsby nodded in understanding.

Ariel blushed and gave a shy smile, "Carlotta what are we having my dear?" asked Grimsby, Carlotta smiled, "you're going to love it chef's fixing his speciality stuffed crab" as soon as she heard what the woman said Ariel gasp her face turned green and she had to cover her mouth with her hand. All that was running through Ariel's head was thoughts of her crab friend Sebastian, Eric saw the horror in her eyes, "are you alright dear you look ill" said Carlotta, Eric knew the reason Ariel looked like that but for obvious reasons could not tell Grimsby or Carlotta, in the end his mind quickly came up with a cover story.

"Carlotta Ariel looks ill because you mentioned seafood, she is allergic to seafood of ANY kind, I'm sorry to say we can't have any while she is staying so please go tell Lou to cook up something else?" Eric asked her, Carlotta nodded and hurried away. When Carlotta left Ariel removed her hand and swallowed, Eric moved from his seat and knelt beside Ariel grabbing her hand and rubbing her shoulder with his other, "Ariel" the little mermaid turned her head at the sound of Eric's voice, and saw concern in his ice blue eyes "how are you feeling?" Eric whispered.

Ariel grimaced "I'm…I'm fine."

"You're sure" Eric whispered as he touch his forehead to Ariel's, Ariel closed her eyes and nodded, "OK then" he whispered then without thinking he kissed Ariel's forehead as he stood up, before walking back to his seat and sitting down. Sometime later, Carlotta returned and she was holding a glass of water, "instead of the previous meal, we will be having salad and meatballs" said Carlotta as she brought over the water and handing the glass to Ariel, "here you go dear" she said handing the glass to Ariel.

"Thank you" whispered Ariel sipping the water before setting it on the table, Eric and Grimsby were talking quietly, meanwhile Ariel was lost in her own thoughts _they eat crabs and who knows what else from my home, I'm SO grateful to Eric for his quick thinking. _

"Ariel, Ariel"

Ariel shook her head to clear her thoughts and turned to Eric, "yes Eric" he nodded and she looked down to see that a plate was placed in front of her, Ariel smiled picked up the mini trident and began eating, "so how did you come to be on the shores of Eric's kingdom?" asked Carlotta. Ariel set the utensil down and whipped her mouth with the napkin, "I rescued him from the ship wreck, after going for a night swim and getting caught in a rip that took me out to sea, as I was trying to find some light that would lead me home to shore I spotted Eric floating on a piece of wood," replied Ariel.

Carlotta nodded and Eric smiled and took Ariel hand in his, "if it were not for Ariel I would have surly drowned" said Eric, Ariel blushed yet smiled, they finished off their meal than Carlotta escort Ariel back to her room. "Thank you Carlotta" said Ariel as they stood outside her bedroom door, they entered and Carlotta helped her change into a long-sleeved pink night-gown, "thank you Carlotta" said Ariel, Carlotta smiled "goodnight dear" and with that the maid walked out shutting the door behind her.

After Carlotta left, Ariel walked over to a set of double doors and opened then and saw a balcony she stepped out and over to the railing, she looked out towards the ocean and her heart started aching. Ariel looked away from the ocean and sighed however when she looked down she saw a garden and a little sitting area, and smiled when she saw Eric playing with Max, Ariel lent on the railing and watched the pair play.

Feeling eyes on him Eric looked up to see Ariel on the balcony watching him, he gave a wave, surprised at being caught, Ariel straightened up and waved back shyly before slipping back into her room, she picked a prickly objected that she saw Carlotta use on her hair earlier that night. Ariel turned it over twice before tracing the prickly parts with her fingers and shrugged before combing her hair, when she finished Ariel placed the object down and crossed the room, Ariel went to sit on the bed only to sink down into the mattress, _wow hey that was fun_ Ariel thought.

She then bounced twice on the bed before crawling under the covers she then put out the glow from the stick on her night stand, and fell asleep, thousands of miles below the surface of the Oscan, the waters were dark. The Atlantic palace was quite, a seahorse was the only thing that could be seen in the kingdom, the seahorse was swimming to the throne room where Ariel's anxious parents, were waiting on news of their youngest daughter, they had sent out a search party hours ago when their youngest child had not returned to the palace after her fight with her father.

Sebastian had returned saying he got separated from Ariel hours ago and tried looking for yet could not find the little mermaid, "any sign of her?" asked an anxious Athena, when she saw the little seahorse, "no your majesty we have found no trace of your daughter" said the little sea-horse. Athena closed her eyes and held her hands to her heart, "well keep looking leave no shell unturned no corner unexplored let no one in this kingdom sleep until she safe at home" Trident ordered.

"Yes sire" said the seahorse.

The seahorse turned and swam off, _oh what have I done, what have I done, _Trident solemnly thought as he held his sobbing wife.

Review if you want more

Finished it on 6/3/2014

**Page 15**


End file.
